Dance With Me
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Magnus signs his magnificent self up for a dance class. Will he persuade his blue eyed Shadow Hunter to join him? Rated T for language and stuff :P other minor characters in later chapters but mainly Malec :  R & R
1. Chapter 1 I Look Totally Fame

**Hey Guys :)**

**I still don't own TMI but I'm working on it ;) lol jk they're 100% Cassie Clare's :)**

**Hope you like this one :) **

**Read now. Review later ;)**

**Amy x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Alec Lightwood trudged up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his warlock boyfriend Magnus Bane.

He was tired and sore. Fighting a pack of Ravener demons down in the East Village all day had really taken it out of him and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the sofa with Magnus in his arms.  
>As he turned his key in the lock he could hear music playing inside the apartment. When he pushed the door open he saw Magnus dancing around the living room in a pair of sparkly, sequined shorts and no top. He was grinding and swaying his hips sexily to the fast dance beat and pumping his arms in a box shape around his head. Alec stood at the door leaning against the doorframe, smiling and watching Magnus who was still oblivious to Alec watching him dance. Magnus started to wiggle his butt while spinning around towards the door. Alec started laughing when he saw the look on the warlocks face when he realised Alec had been standing at the door watching him.<p>

'Don't you know that it is rude to spy on people Shadow Hunter', Magnus said scowling playfully. Alec walked in closing the door behind him. 'Sorry Maggie but you just looked so into… whatever that was. I didn't want to disturb you', he said giving the warlock a chaste kiss. 'Hmph', he said, 'Well you could've joined me babe. You know I love a little bit of bump and grind'. Magnus winked and wiggled his hips in a grinding motion. The Shadow Hunter let out a small laugh, blushing, 'Mag, where are you going dressed like that?'. Alec gestured to the sparkly sports shorts, naked torso and rainbow legwarmers that the warlock was sporting.  
>Magnus flicked off the stereo and said 'Oh! I signed my magnificent self up for a dancercise class!' he said, excitedly clapping his hands excitedly, sparks coming from his fingertips. 'You should come with me!'. Alec looked sceptical, 'Eh, no thanks, I'll pass. It's been a long day'. Magnus pouted, 'You sure? It'll be fun', he smiled as he pulled a luminous yellow mesh tank on over the green shorts. 'I'm pretty sure Magnus. I'm just going to stay here, take a shower, maybe watch some TV'.<br>Magnus pushed the boys messy hair out of his blue eyes and kissed the top of his head. 'Okay cupcake and by the way', he said, 'I look _totally _Fame! You're just mega jealous of my shorts. But don't worry baby, you can borrow them anytime'. Alec laughed, 'Thanks Mag'. The warlock kissed the boy softly, lingering with a smile on his lips. 'See you later lover', he purred and made his way to the door, throwing a bright purple hoodie on. 'Have fun. Love you!', Alec called as Magnus left.

Alec stood there smiling. 'Magnus, you crazy, sexy warlock, I fucking _love_ you.''

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? <strong>

**Like it? Love it even? Hate it? **

**Review and I'll put chapter 2 up real quick ;) **

**Between 5 and 10 reviews bee too much to ask?**

**Thanks Guys :)**

**Love Amy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 I Think Her Name Is Sue

_**Heeeey!**_

_**Here is chapter 2!**_

_**Hope ya'll like it :)**_

_**Love Amy xxx**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Magnus came home to find Alec asleep on the sofa with the TV still on.

He had had a great time at the dancercise class and couldn't wait to tell Alec all about it. But he just looked so darn cute when he was sleeping. 'Alec baby, I'm home', Magnus whispered leaning close to the sleeping Shadow Hunter. Alec's eyes opened sleepily. 'Hey', he whispered.

Magnus looked into his boyfriends enchanting blue eyes and smiled, 'Lets get you to bed, you're exhausted'.  
>Alec smiled back, 'No it's okay. I want to hear how your thing went'. He sat up and pulled the warlock on top of him.<br>Magnus giggled as Alec wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. 'My _dancercise_ class was soooo fun!'. Magnus went on about this one girl with 'amazing' pink hair that had the same legwarmers as him. ' I think her name was Savannah or Sue or something', he had said lazily.  
>He had also gone on about how Alec should come to the next class. The Shadow Hunter, who was much more awake, raised his eyebrows and tried to imagine himself doing a Mundie dancercise class. 'Eh I'll have to see if I have training or something', he bluffed.<p>

Magnus smiled happily and kissed Alec quickly on the lips, 'I'm going for a shower. Feel free to join me', he purred. Alec smiled as the warlock set off down the hall towards the bathroom, dancing as he walked.

Alec gave him a few minutes to get the water nice and warm for them. As he sat there he couldn't help but think of himself at a dance class with Magnus in his sparkly shorts and legwarmers.  
>He was not that fond of dancing even after he had met Magnus.<br>When he used to go out with Izzy and Jace (or rather when Isabelle dragged him out with them because Maryse wouldn't let her go without him), he would rather stand at the bar while Izzy and Jace danced and mingled and flirted. But since he had started dating Magnus he would always be dragged out on the dance floor when they went to a club.

Magnus was a natural out on the floor. The way he would sway and grind his hips in that snake-like way and the way he ran his hands down his own body (and down Alec's body too), he was just so sexy.

Alec was the total opposite and he knew it. He was just so ridged and his body didn't flow to the music the way Magnus's did. Magnus had told him to loosen up but the way he moved was so stiff. The warlock had once told him that he danced like a mundie dad at a mundie wedding. Alec had had no idea what he'd meant so just ignored the comment and didn't even bother trying to 'loosen up'.

The boy had felt bad that he would never join his boyfriend and had to leave him on the dance floor alone. But then again Alec always thought it better than embarrassing both Magnus and himself with his dancing. Maybe that was why Magnus had asked him to come along to the class.

Maybe he would go to the class with him, for Magnus. But that was a very, very small maybe.

He thought of the taunting he would get from Jace if he actually went.  
>He thought some more. Screw Jace, I'll be doing it for the man I love and if golden boy decided to poke fun at him for it then he could go to hell. Magnus would do anything for Alec; the least he could do was go to a stupid dance class.<p>

Alec was snapped back to reality when he heard Magnus holler his name from the bathroom. Alec had almost forgotten about the wet, naked, sexy warlock waiting for him. He dropped all he had been thinking about out of his mind and went to join his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo?<strong>_

_**Like it? **_

_**Review? ? ?**_

_**I'll add the next chapter asap if I get 5 reviews before the end of the week :P**_

_**(if its not too much to ask :) )**_

_**Love Amy xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fantabulous As Moi!

**_Hey :)  
>All characters belong to cassie clare!<em>**

**_Hope u like this! I would have put it up last night but i had a little problemo with uploading :/ ah well, its all better now :)_**

**_Read now  
>Review later ;)<em>**

**_Amyxxx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Alec woke up the next morning with Magnus asleep in his arms; his head was resting on Alec's bare chest with his jet-black hair in its natural way; straight and unspiked, without any product.  
>Only about quarter the glitter that he usually wore was still in his hair and these sparkles were pretty much welded into his hair.<p>

The Shadow Hunter watched as his boyfriend's chest rose and fell as he slept.  
>Alec remembered what he had been thinking about last night before he had taken a shower with Magnus. He hadn't thought about it since then, he had had so much more on his mind since then (mainly the sexy, naked warlock now asleep in his arms).<p>

He thought about dancercise class with Magnus. Dancercise, he thought, isn't that like aerobics or something? Okay aerobics _certainly_ wasn't his thing. He was in good enough shape after all the Shadow Hunter training. So he wasn't as buff as Jace but he still looked good. Magnus stirred in his sleep as Alec continued with his thoughts.  
>I could always just ask him to teach me how to dance. Alec could feel himself start to blush at how embarrassing it would be to ask Magnus, or anyone, the question.<p>

Alec sighed and traced the line of one of Magnus's tattoos on his arm. The warlock's eyes fluttered open as he felt Alec's touch. 'Morning', he said groggily, smiling at his boyfriend. 'Hey you', Alec smiled back, bending his head down to kiss the sleepy warlock.  
>Magnus pressed their noses together and smiled. 'Mag my neck is feeling like it's going to break', Alec said. Magnus shuffled around so that he was lying on his side facing his blue-eyed boy and took his hands in his own, interlocking their fingers and stroking Alec's hand with his thumb.<p>

They looked into each other's eyes. Alec's bright and deep blue eyes and Magnus's green cat-eyes with their golden shine and mischievous flair. They smiled but said nothing. Magnus was the first to break the silence,  
>'What are you thinking about?', he asked. Alec smiled, now was his chance, 'Well you know that dance… thing you're doing?' Magnus nodded yes, laughing, 'Dancercise Alexander'. Alec rolled his eyes, 'Yeah that. Well it made me think…' Magnus seemed curious. 'Think what?', he smiled. Alec fidgeted 'Well you're a really good dancer and I'm…not'. Magnus laughed loudly. 'Alec, I'm a fantastic dancer. And you're okay. Just a bit … stiff', he cocked his eyebrow sexily at the last part.<br>Alec blushed. 'Shhh. Like I was saying, I'm not so great and.. Yeah.. I was wondering if…', he was cut off by Magnus holding up one finger, 'Say no more darling. Of course I'll teach you how to be as fantabulous as moi!'. He made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand. Alec was confused. 'How'd you know that's what I was going to ask?' Magnus chuckled, 'Babe, I know you too well'.  
>He captured Alec's lips in a kiss. 'I just want to be able to come and dance with you when we go out'; Alec said looking down at his and the warlock's intertwined hands. Magnus smiled and said 'You are adorable! I love you!'. Alec laughed and they kissed again and again until their lips were swollen.<p>

Magnus smiled and said 'Right Shadow Hunter. Lets get some breakfast and we can start.' 'What?', Alec laughed confusedly. Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes, 'Dancing. Now up!', he shot up from the bed, wrapping one of the canary yellow sheets around his waist and twirled out of the room.

Alec shook his head, 'Crazy warlock'.  
>'I heard that Lightwood!', Magnus called.<p>

As he got up, Alec couldn't help but regret what he had done. Damn, Magnus is going to work me like a dog.

He smelled fresh coffee and pancakes from the kitchen. Magnus had more then likely snapped his fingers and made some of Taki's yummy pancakes and Starbucks steaming hot coffee appear.

'It's going to be a long day', he thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So?<br>Like it?  
>Wanna review? (I'll love u forever if u do! :D)<em>**

**_Im hav writers block for the next chapter but it will defo be Magnus teaching Alec to dance :P  
>Any suggestions would be great! :)<em>**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**

**_Amy xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4 It Was Just A HulaHoop!

_**Hey :)**_

_**i finally got it written! xD**_

_**i still dont own TMI or Magnus or Alec :)  
>If i did own Magnus, i certainly would hav no time to update ;)<strong>_

_**okay so, please read! please enjoy! :)**_

_**A**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

'Why did I do this?', Alec muttered, as he got dressed into a pair of baggy jeans and an old hoodie.  
>Magnus was going to be such a slave driver. As the Shadow Hunter sauntered down the hall, where Magnus was waiting for him, he regretted wanting to do this. Damn conscience, he thought. \<p>

When he got to the living room Alec was surprised to see that all the furniture had disappeared and was now completely empty apart from a stereo and a large mirror, which covered one entire wall. It reminded him of a professional dance studio. Magnus stood in the centre of the room with his hands on his hips.  
>He was wearing a pair of tight luminous yellow leggings. Over these was a long neon pink tank top and a too big blue jumper. He had his rainbow legwarmers on to and his usual crazy amount of glitter. 'Howdy', he said, 'Welcome to the Bane School of Dance. Lets go over a few rules shall we?'<br>Alec looked sceptical but Magnus seemed serious. The colourful warlock held up one perfectly manicured hand adorned with rings on each finger.  
>'Rule number one Shadow Hunter; don't ask questions.' he said, 'Okay that's really rule number two but still; no questions just do it', he added casually. 'The real rule number one is you must look fabulous. Go change.' Alec laughed, 'Huh?' 'Was that a question? Go. Change. I think you'll find some clothes on the bed', Magnus said pushing him towards the bedroom. Alec shook his head 'What have I done?', he muttered.<p>

He was used to Magnus's eccentricity but the warlock still managed to surprise him. Alec found the clothes Magnus made magically appear neatly folded on the bed.  
>Alec assessed them before he would put them on; a black muscle tee… okay, that's not too bad, and a pair of what looked like a pair of plain grey sweat pants. But upon further inspection Alec discovered the word 'SEXY' bedazzled on the rear of the pants in sparkly blue and silver writing.<br>I knew it was too good to be true, he thought. Just as Alec pulled on the tee with his jeans still on and walked out the door, Magnus called from the living room 'Alexander get back in there and put those sweats on'. Alec rolled his eyes and did what he was told; it was easier not to argue.  
>When he got back to the living room he asked Magnus 'How'd you know I didn't have them on?'. Magnus folded his arms and laughed, 'I'm the freakin High Warlock of Brooklyn, <em>remember<em>? Now lets get started!'

They started with a little stretching. Piece of cake, Alec thought. But when Magnus tried to push him down to do the splits, Alec just looked at him and laughed 'Eh…no'. Magnus raised his eyebrows surprised and said 'Giving up so soon?' Alec scowled. There was no way he would let Magnus say he was a quitter.  
>Alec forced himself down trying to stretch his legs further but to no avail. Magnus scoffed, 'Is that it Shadow Hunter?' he said. Alec tried to go further but he could feel his legs start to hurt. Magnus sniggered, 'Just give up Lightwood, I'll show you how a pro does it'. Alec glared at him and fixed himself in a sitting position, leaning back on his hands. Magnus did the splits with a carefree ease, his mile-long legs straight. 'Da da!' he teased putting his hands above his head.<br>'Show off', muttered the Shadow Hunter.

After this Magnus conjured up two rainbow-sparkled hula-hoops.  
>'Mag, what are they…', Magnus rolled his eyes 'For loosening up that stiff body of yours. Now grab this and do what I'm doing'. He threw one of the hoops at Alec who caught it one handed. 'But Magnus, what <em>are<em> they?'. Alec inspected the circular hoop as if it would explode in his face. 'It's a hula-hoop. Don't tell me you've never seen one.' Alec shook his head. 'Ooookay. So wtf did you do for fun when you were little?' Magnus was shocked.  
>Alec pushed his messy hair out of his eyes 'Um we didn't get much time to play really. Mom, dad and Hodge kept us pretty busy with Shadow Hunter training and lessons and I guess if we did have spare time I'd usually read or spar with Izzy and Jace. We didn't have many toys'.<br>Magnus looked a little sad. 'Awh! My ikkle Shadow Hunter!' he ran up to him and glomped onto him, both hoops falling to the ground. 'Maggie its no big deal.' Alec laughed, 'so what did you say this was again?' he picked up the hoop and twirled it in his hand.  
>'This', Magnus said doing the same action, 'is a hula-hoop. You spin it with your hips'. Alec laughed. 'You do what?', Magnus grinned, 'This'.<br>He put the hoop over his head and lowered it to his hips, spinning it with his hands and moving his hips in smooth circles. Alec was memorized with the combination of the glittering of he hula-hoop and the way the warlock's hips moved.~  
>Magnus spun the hoop with ease, his pelvis doing all the work. 'See, easy'. He didn't even stop spinning the hoop, instead moving it to his arm and slowing it to a stop.<br>'Woah…That was…wow', Alec still memorized. Magnus laughed, 'You try'.  
>Alec lifted the hoop and held it around his hips as Magnus had done. He spun it but didn't move his hips, the hula-hoop landed on the floor with a clatter. 'Oh…', he said.<br>Magnus giggled, 'It's fine. Try it again cutie.'

Alec tried and tried and tried but every time he moved his hips, he did so in a strange, jerky motion and the hoop would crash to the ground. It got less cute and funny for Magnus every time and more irritating. The bang as it fell on the floor was giving him a headache. Alec was blushing and saying 'Oops' or 'Oh sorry' or 'Not again', every time he dropped it.

After about forty-five minutes and three hundred tries, Magnus was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Alec was frustrated but kept trying; he wasn't going to let some kids toy beat him. As it crashed to the floor once more, Magnus snapped and shouted 'STOP! Just STOP! Fucking stop!'. He grabbed the hoop and threw it against the wall. It rolled back at him; he wiggled his fingers and the hoop disintegrated into a pile of rainbow glitter on the floor.  
>'What was that for?', Alec asked, shocked at Magnus's outburst. The warlock breathed deeply. 'Alexander you were meant to <em>move <em>your hips. It wasn't magical! You can't just stand there and expect it to spin! That was the whole point!' Alec opened his mouth in an 'O' shape, 'Jeez', he muttered. Magnus glared and said 'I told you it was meant to loosen you up. Christ!'.  
>Magnus threw his arms above his head and rested them on the back of his neck. 'Calm down Mag!', Alec said, 'It was just a hula-hoop, a kids toy! Anyway, why didn't you tell me I was doing it wrong?'. 'I did.' Magnus said through gritted teeth, 'I said it about fifty bazillion times but you weren't listening!'.<p>

Magnus slapped Alec on the back of the head. 'Ow!' Alec yelped, slapping Magnus on the arm. 'Hey!'  
>The couple started shoving each other. Magnus pushed Alec up against a wall and pinned the boy's arms either side of his head. Alec growled deep in his throat. They glared deeply in to each other's eyes and breathed hard.<p>

Magnus crashed his lips against Alec's, making the Shadow Hunter moan against his lips. The warlock released the boy's hands and ran his hands through Alec's hair, tugging gently and pressing their bodies together. Alec gasped and slipped his hands under Magnus's shirt, his hands roaming around his chest.  
>As their tongues wrestled and moved together, Magnus ground his pelvis against Alec's. The Shadow Hunter moaned his name as they kissed.<br>Magnus took the boys hands and led him to their bedroom, never releasing his lips.

They didn't emerge until the next morning. They completely forgot all about the dance-lesson, their fight and their plans for dinner with Robert and Maryse.

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well?<br>What did yea think?_**

**_I think I'm probably gonna write one or two more chapters for this!  
>I hav tonnes of ideas for other fanfics but i wanna wrap this up first!<em>**

**_Thank u so much for readiing and for the awesome reviews you always give!_**

**_If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter that would help me! (il make sure to thank anyone who gives me any at the end of the next chapter!)  
><em>******

**_Remember guys,  
><em>****_Reviews help writers block!_**

**_Love Amy xxx_**


	5. Apology

_**Hey guys :)**_  
><em><strong>Sorry for not updating! <strong>__**I've been so so busy this week with school!**_  
><em><strong>Chapter 5 is done and will be put up asap and chapter 6 is well underway :)<br>Im kinda sad casue Iv got no reviews lately and none at all on cahpter 4 :( so it would be great motivation if i got some ;)**_

_**Thanks for being great :)  
>Love Amy x<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5 And I Mean Everything

**_Hey you guys:)_**

**_Chapter the next chapter is here xD  
>*Happy Dance!*<em>**

**_This is mostly Alec and Izzy but theres still a bit o Magnus in it ;) :P_**

**_I own nothing but the plot :(  
>See yea at the bottom :D<em>**

**_Love Amy x_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

***two weeks later***

It had been two weeks since Magnus and Alec's "incident" with the hula-hoops. The couple hadn't spoken much about what had happened and had made a silent agreement not to have another of Magnus's dance lessons any time soon, or possibly ever again.

Alec felt bad for not trying harder that day but Magnus was fine with and he had made sure Alec knew this more than once ;).

The colourful warlock had went back to the dancercise class once or twice but he had got bored of it after his "new friend" Savannah (or whatever her name was) had insulted his excessive glitteryness.  
>Magnus had taken care of her, making her bubblegum pink hair fall out making her prematurely bald. That'll teach her not to mess with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had thought.<br>The couple had even managed to patch things up with the Robert and Maryse.  
>At first the Lightwoods didn't believe their excuse but after a few minutes with Magnus and his sparkling ways of persuasion and Hollywood quality acting, they believed that Chairman Meow had, somehow, stolen both his and Alec's cell phones so they were unable to call to say that Magnus had an emergency appointment and couldn't join them for dinner.<p>

The things warlocks could do.

Magnus had been on the phone to Izzy for over an hour telling her all about the incident with the hula-hoop. 'So, yeah, we just ended up having hot sex', the warlock chuckled, inspecting his perfect nails. 'TMI Magnus! Why do all your stories end with you and my brother having "hot, passionate sex"?' Izzy squealed down the phone. Magnus laughed, 'Iz, your brother is irresistible! I cant keep my hands off him!'. Isabelle shrieked with laughter.  
>When she stopped she composed herself and said 'Okay I better go and start to get ready. We'll come over at about ten thirty? And you know Alec is gonna get ready here? He said he didn't wanna get in your way when your decorating for the party'.<p>

Magnus smirked to himself remembering the last time Alec had "got in his way" when he was decorating for a party. The Shadow Hunter had ended up tripping over Chairman Meow and landed in a bucket of glitter. It took him days to finally get it all scrubbed off.

The warlock was snapped back into the real world by Izzy calling down the phone, 'You still there Magnus?'. 'Yeah that's great Iz, thank you! Oh and make sure Alexander looks positively divine!'. Izzy laughed, 'I'll do my best. See you later Magnus. Mwah! Byeeee!' 'Bye Izzy darling. Mwah!' Magnus hung up the phone.

I hope Alec will dance with me tonight, he thought, sighing.

He looked around the apartment remembering all the work he still had to start to make the apartment look fantastic. 'Lets get started Meow', he said scratching the fluffy white cat behind the ear. 'Only six hours to go and I haven't even decided that I'm wearing!'.

As Izzy hung up the phone Alec and Jace entered her bedroom. 'Sup Iz?', Jace joked. 'You guys done with sparring practice already?', she asked.  
>Alec folded his arms and said 'Isabelle you were supposed to at practice with us an hour ago. Mom is going to be mad when she finds out you weren't there. Who were you on the phone to anyway?'. 'I was talking to Magnus, <em>your boyfriend<em>. You never told me he was gonna teach you how to dance!'.  
>Alec felt himself start to blush as Jace turned to him and said 'What's this Alec? You and rainbow pants dancing?'. Jace started to laugh uncontrollably. 'Shut up Jace!', Alec and Isabelle said in unison. 'I think its sweet!', Izzy smiled at Alec who was still blushing and scowling at Jace who was still laughing. He started talking as he laughed 'I –ha ha ha- I'm gonna go over to Clary's –ha ha-'.<br>Alec grabbed Jace and shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him. The siblings could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

Alec stood awkwardly blushing in his sister's room. He was embarrassed at the fact that Magnus had told Izzy what had happened. His face was burning with blush. 'So Magnus told you?' he asked, staring at the ground. The girl smiled 'Yup, told me everything'. Alec had his mouth open to say something in his defence but Izzy cut him off 'and I mean _everything_, Alec, _everything_', she cackled, walking over to her wardrobe and flinging the doors open. 'Shit', Alec thought, blushing harder.

'Alec that was really sweet thing to do for Magnus. He was really pleased yano', Isabelle said as she picked through the many clothes in her wardrobe. Alec grinned, 'Yeah, he told me'. Izzy, who was now tossing different garments out onto her bed, turned around and said, 'No really Alec, he loved how you wanted to be able to go dance with him and just let loose on the floor. It meant so much to him that you were willing to step out of your comfort zone for him. I think it was a beautiful thing to do…even if it didn't end as planned, it was the thought that counts'. She walked across the room and hugged him tightly, 'Don't listen to Jace, he's a dumbass', she whispered in a giggle.  
>Alec felt a hot tear make its way down his cheek. Magnus hadn't said this to him. He had felt like he had let his boyfriend down. But now, knowing this, he felt slightly better.<br>Izzy felt the wetness against her cheek, 'Awh Alec!' she said and hugged him tighter.  
>The siblings stood like that for a minute or two more until Izzy let go and said 'Okay. There's less than six hours until Magnus's party and we still don't know what we're wearing. Let's get to it!'. Alec, who had dried his face on the ragged sleeve of his sweater, looked confused. 'Wait, what do you mean?'. Izzy rolled her eyes. 'Alexander Lightwood, its your boyfriend s house party and we need to look amazing!'. Alec still looked confused, 'Iz what do you mean we?'. She stared at him blankly 'We; you plus me. I'm helping you get ready'. Magnus said I could!'<p>

Alec was lost for words 'But…what? Magnus said..?'. Izzy giggled 'Don't worry bro, you're gonna look good, trust moi!'

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOOOOOOO?<br>Like it?  
>Wanna review it?<em>**

**_i didnt really know where i wanted thia to go so it probably suc_****_ks! :(  
>sorry!<em>**

**_Chapter 6 is written and will be up asap :)  
>*Happy Dance*<em>**

**_Reviews = Love :)_**

**_Love Amyxxx_**


	7. Chapter 6 To Sexy Warlocks

**_Hello everyone :)_****_  
><em>**

**_I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really unmotivated and down lately! :/  
>I realised how crap this fanfic really is and its not in character or anything and I'm not very happy with it<br>(and I've not been getting any reviews so that didnt really help)_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

'Izzy, get out of the shower!', Alec hollered pounding his fists against the bathroom door.  
>She had been in there for more than thirty minutes. Alec slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 'Isabelle!', he shouted again.<br>He sighed and thought about the night ahead. He thought about what Izzy would get him dressed up in, hopefully nothing too outrageous. Lastly he thought about Magnus (which made him smile) and dancing with him I public. Alec would be his usual stiff self and leave his sexy boyfriend on the dance floor. He'd go stand by the bar all night, not drink and make small talk with Magnus's downworlder friends. At the end of the night Magnus would ask 'Did you have a good night?' Alec would just smile and lie 'Yeah it was fun', not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
>Alec was now determined to at least try to have fun tonight and step out of his comfort zone.<p>

The Shadow Hunter was snapped back to reality when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom.  
>Minutes later Izzy opened the door and strolled out wearing a hot pink kimono style robe (much like the one Magnus had) and a big fluffy white towel wrapped around her hair on top of her head.<br>'Hey. I didn't know you were waiting to get in; I would've been quicker sorry! I'm not too sure if there's much hot water left, sorry Alec', she strutted off down the hall towards her bedroom, leaving Alec standing in the middle of the hall, dumfounded.  
>Isabelle turned around as she got to her room and said 'And Alec, don't be too long. We still have lots to do!', she skipped into the room, slamming the door behind her. Seconds later Alec heard music blaring from his sister's room.<br>He sighed, shook his head and made his way into the bathroom.

There was wet towels lying on the floor and the mirror was all steamed up.  
>Izzy had drawn a large smiley face in the middle of the mirror.<br>As Alec locked the door something on the floor caught his eye. He bent down to see what it was, only to jump back in horror. Izzy had left a bright red thong lying on the floor. Alec shuddered and kicked the lacy underwear away.

Shadow Hunters were meant to be prepared and ready for everything, but Alec Lightwood certainly wasn't ready for that.

'What took you so long?', Izzy asked as Alec sauntered into her room.  
>Alec stared at her blankly, 'Isabelle, usually when a guy finds his little sisters <em>thong <em>on the floor, they're entitled to take a few minutes extra in the shower', he held out a towel to her, the red undies wrapped inside. Izzy rolled her eyes 'I was looking for those!', she snatched the towel from him and threw it on the floor half way across the room.

'Okay, so I think I know what I'm wearing- well I have it narrowed down- so lets find you something!' gushed the dark haired girl, shooing Alec over to the big, squishy black leather armchair.  
>He sat down, being swallowed by its comfiness. Izzy went over to her wardrobe and rummaged around a bit before pulling out a large shopping bag from the back of it.<br>'Oooh, what's this?', she said acting surprised. Alec looked confused, 'Iz?'. She peered into the bag 'Who ever picked this out must have very good style!' she said bringing the bag over in front of him. 'Its looks like your new outfit! TA DA!', she pulled the clothes out; a pair of black skinny jeans, a v-neck, neon blue tee and black waistcoat with white pinstripes.

Alec was both surprised and pretty happy with his sister's choice of clothes for him. It was definitely out of his comfort zone.  
>'Izzy, they're…great. Thank you!'. The girl jumped up and down with happiness 'YAY!' she exclaimed, jumping on her brother and hugging him. Alec laughed. 'I knew you'd love them!', she squealed.<br>The Lightwood siblings laughed together. 'Okay, go put em on', Izzy said when they finally calmed down. Alec picked up the bag and made his way to the door.  
>'Alec! One more thing!', Izzy yelped running to the wardrobe again, pulling out another bag. 'These too!'. Alec smiled and looked inside the bag. Inside was a pair of expensive looking, knee high boots. He smiled at his sister, 'Thanks Iz', he made his way outside the door, grinning.<p>

As he made his way down the hall to his room, his phone buzzed.

**1 new message.**

**Magnus: Hey u ;) xxx**

**Alec: Hey :) X**

**Magnus: Howz things the institute? :) xxx**

**Alec: Good thanks. Just going to get ready now. X**

**Magnus: Is Izzy helping u? :P xxx**

**Alec: Yup :) I found her thong on the floor…EW :/ X**

**Magnus: LOL! Poor Alec :P xxx**

**Alec: How is decorating going? X**

**Magnus: Fun Fun Fun :) Meow is helping :P xxx**

**Alec: Cool X**

**Magnus: :D I bettr go get ready, make me look hawt ;) c u 10:30? Xxx**

**Alec: Cool. See you then :) X**

**Magnus: LUV YHOOOO! :D xxxxxxx**

**Alec: Love you :) X**

Alec threw his phone on the bed and pulled off his clothes and threw them onto the floor. He sprayed on deodorant and pulled on the clothes Izzy had given him.  
>It was a bit of a struggle with the jeans because they were so tight. The tee was just as figure hugging as the jeans. Alec was glad he was at least in good shape.<br>He found it hard to pull the boots on when the jeans were so tight but he struggled on. He threw the waistcoat on over the tee.  
>Printed on the back in white glittery paint was a set of white angel wings with rune like swirls around them. Izzy had bought him some colourful bracelets and jewellery too. Alec dangled a long chain adorned with a peacock feather around his neck and stacked the various colourful bracelets up his right arm.<br>The Shadow Hunter looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was surprised at his confidence at his own appearance.  
>Magnus was going to be very happy. Alec threw his old jeans and a sweater in his backpack to bring back home to the apartment and made his way to Izzy's room.<p>

'Oh My Angel!' Isabelle exclaimed as he walked in. 'Alec! You look awesome!'.  
>Alec blushed and sat down in the comfy black chair.<br>Izzy was all dressed up; a very short, very tight, strapless black dress with metallic sequins and a pair of high black platforms. Her whip was coiled around her arm as usual and her hair was softly curled and cascaded down her back.  
>She didn't look like the same little sister that used to follow him around everywhere with her hair in pigtails, wearing pretty pink dresses and carrying a fluffy teddy bear everywhere she went. The same teddy that lay on her bed now. She looked stunning.<p>

Alec checked the time on his phone; nine thirty. 'Iz, we still have an hour. What are we gonna do?', he asked. Izzy who was finishing off her makeup, turned around from the mirror and said 'Alec, we're nowhere near ready trust me! Now pour two glasses of that', she gestured to a bottle of white wine on her dressing table.  
>Alec, who didn't usually drink much, furrowed his brow 'Isabelle you're too young, mom and dad will flip if they find out'.<br>His sister shook her head and laughed 'Alec you're adorable! They won't find out, _trust me_! Now fill up two glasses'. Alec thought to himself, well one glass won't hurt. He picked up the cold bottle and poured some of the content into two large wine glasses passing one to his sister. 'Merci Alexander!', she laughed.  
>'Now sit down, we need to finish you off'. Alec, who had been taking a drink of his wine, swallowed and said<br>' Huh?' Izzy gulped down a mouthful and answered 'Your hair and makeup'; she plastered a huge smile across her face.  
>He looked at her in horror 'No Isabelle! You're not putting makeup on me!' he said. Izzy pouted, 'Awh Alec pleeeease! I just wanted to do something nice for you…and Magnus'. Alec took another gulp of his wine.<br>Izzy looked at him with blue puppy dog eyes. This look always made him cave and both Izzy and Magnus knew it and regularly used it to their advantage. 'Ugh, fine! But Isabelle Lightwood, I'm warning you do not make me look stupid or by the Angel I'll…'.  
>Izzy jumped up and down in delight 'Aaaaaah this is gonna be soooo much fun!', she squealed.<br>She composed herself after her little happy dance and said 'But first a toast!', she raised her wine glass in the air 'To family, friends, a fun night and sexy warlocks!' Alec laughed and clinked his wine glass against his sisters.

Jace and Clary could hear music blaring the minute they entered the Institute.  
>When they got upstairs to Izzy's room the couple saw something they never thought they would see; Alec dressed in skinny jeans and wearing makeup. He was dancing around the room and laughing with Izzy.<br>'Jace! Clary! Hey!', he shouted when he saw them at the door.  
>The couple shared a quick look before Clary looked at Izzy with wide eyes, 'Iz, what's wrong with Alec?', she laughed.<br>Izzy giggled, 'Weeeell, it may be the two or three bottles of wine we just drank…or the fearless rune I put on the back of his neck when I was doing his hair'.  
>Jace laughed, 'Tonight's gonna be fun'.<br>Alec abruptly turned off the music, 'TO MAGNUS'S!' he hollered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again :P<em>**

**_So that sucked :P  
><em>****_I have no idea where this fanfic even got off the whole plot but I'm gonna write it into the next chapter (the final chapter!)_**

**_It would be very kind of you to review this and it would reeeeally motivate me ;) so review or PM me or whatever :P_**

**_Thanku for reading,  
>MALEC 4 LIFE :D<br>Love Amy xxx_**


	8. Chapter 7 RainbowLoving Lover

**_Hello :)_**

**_So guys this is it, the last chapter :( _**

**_Thank ya'll soooo much for reviewing! You's rock my socks x)_**

**_i realised i that i forgot the disclaimer on most of these so for the record I OWN NOTHING but the storyline ! :D_**

**_See ya at the bottom,  
>Enjoy ;) xx<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Magnus Bane stood by the front door of his apartment letting guests in and making small talk.

He could hear the loud music and the sounds of his guests partying and having fun. There was a steady flow of guests still coming in, but not the one person the warlock wanted to see; Alec.

'Magnus! I _love _the silver leather pants!', a girl with lilac skin and bright green hair said as she walked past Magnus to join the melee of people on the dance floor. 'Thanks Sabrina, the green hair looks totally fab!', he called after her, smiling.

He loved his silver leather pants too. He went with a black and silver theme tonight, but of course with his usual flair of rainbow! He wore his tight silver leather pants and a black denim sleeveless jacket over a neon pink mesh tank top with neon yellow lace gloves with the fingers chopped off.  
>His hair was spiked with coloured streaks and glitter excessive eye makeup went with his silver and black theme.<br>He looked sexy, as usual.

Magnus heard someone laughing loudly as they made their way up the stairs to the apartment.  
>It sounded familiar. It clicked who it was when the warlock saw a group of guests at his door.<br>'Maggie!', Alec squealed, launching himself at Magnus. 'Wha-..', he was cut off when the boy kissed him full on the lips.  
>Magnus could feel his other guests looking at him.<br>'Alec? You look…Oh my gosh Alec!' Magnus Bane looked at the man in front of him.  
>It really didn't look like the same Alec; he was wearing skinny jeans and makeup and GLITTER!<p>

'Well? Whadya think?', Izzy chimed as Alec put his arm around the warlock and kissed his cheek.  
>Magnus was speechless, 'Izzy…Ohmygawd!'.<br>The girl giggled. 'You can thank me later. The fearless rune is one the back of his neck by the way'. 'Isabelle, I could kiss you!', he laughed.  
>The dark haired girl smiled and dragged Simon to the bar.<br>Magnus turned to his boyfriend, 'Alec you look so sexy!'. Alec smiled, 'You're not too bad yourself', and he winked.

Jace and Clary stood beside the door. 'Well Bane, enjoy your gift. Remind me what's this party for again?', Jace said. Magnus rolled his eyes 'Jace do _I_ really need a reason to throw a house party?'.  
>Jace and Clary laughed, 'I suppose not', Clary said as Jace took her by the hand and lead her away. 'Enjoy!', she winked.<p>

Magnus smirked and turned to Alec, wrapping his arms around his lower back.  
>The Shadow Hunter licked his lips, 'So, wanna kiss me?', he teased, oozing sexiness. Magnus chuckled, 'Maybe, but I'd rather blow this Popsicle stand and ravish you right this very second'. Alec leaned in close to his sparkly lover 'Well let's start with this'.<br>Before Magnus could say anything Alec had captured his lips and was kissing him passionately. Magnus couldn't help but respond, eagerly accepting the deep kiss.

The warlock was just getting into the kiss, the Shadow Hunter slipping his hands down to his behind before pulling away.  
>Magnus pouted, 'awh'. Alec kissed his neck lightly before saying 'I'm going to go get a drink. Meet me on the dance floor'.<br>And then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Magnus stood there, speechless. That kiss was so passionate and yet Alec just walked away.  
>He's such a tease, he thought, grinning to himself.<p>

'Hey Bane', Magnus heard someone say behind him.  
>The sparkly man turned around to see Rocky; a blonde haired werewolf with green eyes.<br>Rocky was very good looking and Magnus had once kissed him at party years ago. He kind of reminded him of Jace; a blonde pretty boy who was very full of himself.  
>'Hey Rocky', Magnus replied. 'Who's that babe you were making out with?', the werewolf asked.<br>Magnus smiled, 'That's Alexander, my sexy ass boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm need on the dance floor'.  
>The warlock strutted away smiling to himself, leaving the blonde behind. 'Dayum', he muttered, 'that guy was mega hot!'.<p>

Magnus scanned the room. He couldn't find Alec anywhere. He pushed his way through the knot of writhing bodies on the dance floor.  
>The room was hot and the music was loud.<p>

Magnus felt a hand grope his ass and pull him close. 'Guess who?', the person purred.  
>Magnus would have tried to get away but he heard Alec's distinctive voice and smelled his unmistakable scent; Lacoste Challenge aftershave and Lynx deodorant. Magnus had bought the aftershave for him and Alec wore it everyday.<br>'Hmmm, Simon?', he joked. Alec chuckled, 'Nope'. Magnus went to move around to face his blue-eyed lover but Alec grabbed his waist and pulled them together; Magnus's back pressed against his chest.  
>Alec began to sway his hips gently to the music, moving Magnus with him. 'I said I'd dance with you didn't I?', he whispered to Magnus, his breath hot on his lovers neck. Magnus sighed happily, 'Mhmm'.<br>He felt Alec's tongue lick the shell of his ear and make it's way down to his neck where he kissed the warlocks soft skin.  
>Magnus placed his hands over Alec's on his own hips and intertwined their fingers.<p>

As the speed of the music picked up, so did the motion of their bodies, Alec leading.  
>Magnus felt Alec grind his groin into his ass, making him shudder and hiss Alec's name.<br>Alec had never been like this in public before and Magnus silently thanked Izzy for the fearless rune on the back of her brother's neck. The warlock reciprocated by pressing his rear back into Alec. 'Mmmhm', the Shadow Hunter purred against his neck.

Magnus twisted his head around to kiss him but his neck couldn't move around far enough. Alec loosened his grip on his boyfriends' waist.  
>Magnus spun around and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, bringing them close together; their chests pressed flush against each other.<p>

Alec brought Magnus's face towards his own, placing one hand behind his head and the other on his lower back.  
>They gazed into each other's eyes before crashing their lips together hungrily.<br>Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's lips asking for entry, but the Shadow Hunter teased him, keeping his mouth sealed, Alec hummed against the older mans lips. Magnus came up with a plan, smiling against Alec's lips. He knotted his fists in Alec's dark hair and tugged sharply.  
>The blue-eyed boy gasped, interrupting the kiss briefly.<br>Magnus seized his chance and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Alec growled deep in his throat and moved his tongue against the warlock's, battling for dominance.  
>The kiss was hot and filled with passion.<br>The Shadow Hunter pressed his hips hard against Magnus's. The glittery warlock moaned Alec's name against his lips. It was as if they were the only two people in the room, totally ignoring the partygoers around them.  
>They managed to move in time to the music as well as make out.<p>

Magnus moved his mouth down to Alec's neck where he continued to kiss and suck, paying special attention to the sensitive area along his jaw line.  
>He bit down gently as Alec leaned his head on Magnus's black spikes. 'Mmmh Magnus', he hissed into his lovers' ear.<br>The warlock placed his lips back on Alec's, giving him one more hot, open-mouthed kiss. They leaned into each other, holding each other tight.  
>Both of their trousers had grown a little uncomfortable after the steamy public make-out session.<br>They swayed in time with the beat of the music. 'I love you', Alec whispered, his breath softly tickling Magnus's neck. 'I love you more', he smiled, nuzzling his jaw.  
>They looked into each other's eyes. Green on blue.<br>'Wanna get a drink?', Magnus said leaning close to Alec. The younger man nodded, allowing himself to be dragged across the room.  
>Magnus smiled and talked to a few people en route.<p>

When the got to the kitchen the couple found Jace and Clary intertwined, the redheaded girl sitting up on one of the countertops with her legs wrapped around the golden boy.  
>Alec coughed, letting the coupled know they had company. They turned around, looking flushed. 'Oh…', Clary blushed brightly. Jace laughed and helped her down from the counter. Magnus and Alec sniggered, 'Interrupting are we?', the warlock joked. Clary giggled embarrassedly.<p>

'Alec!' Izzy trotted into the room, Simon still trailing behind her.  
>'Hello Miss. Isabelle,', Magnus beamed 'and Simon', he added.<br>'Was that you out there?', she quizzed. 'What?', Alec asked. 'You two! Out there, basically banging each other!', she squealed.  
>Jace laughed loudly. Magnus and Alec look at each other and laughed too.<br>'Dudes, that was pretty embarrassing to watch', Simon said.  
>Everyone in the kitchen looked at the Daylighter.<br>'You were watching them?', Clary asked laughing.  
>'I never thought you'd be into that sorta thing Vamp…Oh wait yes I did', Jace teased earning a slap on the arm from Clary.<br>'Well it was kinda hard not to see it! They were all over each other!'. Simon said trying to defend himself. Izzy looked pissed off 'Simon, you had my _full _attention out there and all you could think of was them?'. 'Babe that's not what I…', Simon said. Izzy smiled 'Si, I'm only kidding. You _proved _all you could think about was _me_ out there', she winked and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
>'Seriously though, you two should town it down just a little out there', she said looking from Alec to Magnus before kissing Simon again and leading him out there door. Magnus laughed, 'Alec, come with me', he purred grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door after him, waving at Jace and Clary as they left.<br>'Looks like someone's getting laid', Clary said. Jace stared at her.  
>'And what about me?', he laughed, pulling her close.<br>'Hmmmm…maybe', she smiled, 'Now, where were we?'.

Alec found himself being pulled through the crowd once more, ending up in the hall outside the apartment.  
>They stood in the middle of the hall holding each other and swaying back and forth slowly not in time with the dance beat playing loudly inside the apartment.<p>

Alec slung his arms around Magnus's shoulders. 'So are you having a good night?', the warlock asked wrapping his arms around the Shadow Hunters waist. 'Yeah, I really am and that was just the start of it', he said leaning close to his rainbow-loving lover.  
>'What about you Maggie?', he asked. 'Well if that was just the start of it then I cannot wait till later'.<br>He brought their lips together. The kiss was passionate and slow. Alec shuffled, pushing Magnus up against the wall, deepening the kiss.  
>Magnus pressed himself against the warlock, slipping his leg in between Magnus's.<br>He ground himself into him. Magnus groaned 'Alec' and tugged on the boy's lower lip with his teeth.  
>The sparkly man pulled Alec harder against him by grabbing his ass and gyrating his hips seductively. His leather pants grew tighter.<p>

Alec pulled away abruptly 'I gotta do something. Please don't hate me', he said panting.  
>He kissed Magnus quickly and jogged into the apartment, towards the dance floor.<br>Magnus was left leaning against the wall breathless, confused and mildly turned on.  
>Then he heard Alec shouting over the music 'HEY CAN WE TURN THE TUNES OFF FOR A SEC?'. The music stopped. 'OKAY, EVERYBODY, THE PARTY IS OVER!'.<br>Magnus strolled in the door and saw Alec standing on a table. Everyone looked to Magnus. 'YOU HEARD ALEC', he called, 'GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA HERE!'.  
>Alec pulled him up on the table as the guests filled out. 'BYEEEE! HOPE YA'LL HAD FUN!', Magnus laughed.<p>

When everyone was gone the stood in the middle of the floor. 'Now where were we?', Alec grinned.


	9. Final Words

_**Hey :D**_

_**So what did u think?  
>Review?<strong>_

_**Thank u so so so much for reading this Fanfic!  
>And thanks for the mega great reviews!<strong>_

_**Keep an eye out for my other stories :)**_

_**Love Amy xxx**_


End file.
